


Thoughts at a Thousand Miles Per Hour

by Longanimals



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Muscles, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Romance, Scents & Smells, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: An experimental cure for Quarian immunocompromisation has been synthesized, and Tali has been given the privilege of being one of the first to test it out. Obviously, the first thing she does is get her huge ass worshiped by her loving girlfriend, Commander Shepard. Commissioned by anonymous.Based on/inspired by a prompt featured inPrompt Set #2, which the client liked so much that they wanted to turn it into a full story.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Thoughts at a Thousand Miles Per Hour

Tali bursts into the captain’s quarters, waking Shepard up with a start. “Shepard! You won’t believe this!” she shouts excitedly.

“Mmf...What is it?” Shepard asks groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“An experimental cure for Quarian immunocompromisation has entered its final stages! And because of my services to the flotilla and the entire Quarian race, I’ve been given the privilege of being one of the first to try it out!”

Shepard’s eyes shoot open and she sits up. “Oh my god! That’s amazing!”

“I know! I can finally get out of this damn suit and explore the galaxy as it should be explored and see all my friends without a purple fisheye filter and…” She shakes her head and squeals in abject delight. “But by far what I’m most looking forward to is showing you my face and body! We can watch movies and sleep and take showers together without having to worry about me getting infected! Like...Like a normal couple…”

Shepard stands up and places a finger on the cool glass of her mask, gazing into the glowing white outlines of her eyes. “Those things aren’t what make a normal couple. We love each other, and that’s what makes us normal. But I still would like to see the face of the woman I love.”

Tali nods. “Of course! Just lay down and get ready!”

Shepard lays back down on the bed with her hands folded behind her head, legs spread and not bothering to conceal the tentpole of morning wood in her black panties. “Geez, Shepard, I haven’t even taken my gloves off and you’re already hard as diamonds!”

“Can’t help but let my imagination run wild,” she replies flirtatiously.

Tali smiles behind her mask. She opens a small door on her chest and presses a few buttons. The pieces of her suit start to disconnect from one another, shooting out white smoke and making a loud hissing sound. Shepard sniffs the air and smells something strange. At first she thinks it’s the smoke, but it doesn’t smell like any kind of machinery she’s ever encountered. More like...an acutely pungent body odor. She grins widely as she thinks about when the last time Tali took a shower was, making her dick stiffen even further. 

The Quarian holds her arms out at her sides. One by one, the pieces of her suit fall to the floor, revealing lilac purple skin and a complex series of wires and tubes on the inside of the suit. The suit bisects at her cleavage, exposing her shoulders and godly breasts, each capped with a dark purple nipple. Shepard closes her eyes and groans at the sight, her cock visibly straining against her panties. As soon as her shoulders are exposed, a waft of concentrated Quarian armpit musk floods through the air and straight into Shepard’s nostrils, hitting her with all the force of a semitruck. Shepard groans again and unconsciously wraps a hand around her cloth-enveloped erection, roughly stroking it and drawing out a few drops of precum to stain the inside of her underwear. Finally, the waist piece comes off, and Shepard nearly cums on the spot when she sees Tali’s toned thighs, slim hips, trimmed purple bush and taut tummy.

“So, you like what you see?” Tali purrs, the slight synthetization of her voice telling Shepard that she’s saving the mask for last.

“Yes! God, yes! Your real body is so much better than I could have ever dreamed of!” Shepard calls out, frantically tugging at her cock.

“Well, you haven’t even seen my best feature yet~”

With that, Tali turns around, revealing a perfectly round, lilac purple ass that sticks out from her body like a shelf. She snugly fits a finger underneath each protruding asscheek and starts jiggling. Ripples of lilac assflesh start to flow through her skin. The rest of her body is slim and toned except for her legendarily shapely ass, a figure that can only be achieved through years of hard work and exercise. Shepard moans, her cock getting so hard that the waistband of her panties starts to tear a little.

“Take off your mask and sit on my face right the fuck now,” Shepard demands, unintentionally sounding more needy than dominant.

Tali giggles. “Oh my, that didn’t sound very much like the daring Commander Shepard,” she teases. But before Shepard can respond, her girlfriend turns around and places both three-fingered hands on the sides of her head and flips a switch on each side. Another plume of white smoke starts shooting out of the neck followed by a hiss. Once it’s sufficiently loosened, she slides the helmet up and off of her head and drops it onto the floor along with the rest of her suit. Shepard’s completely speechless. Flawless lilac skin, bright violet eyes that gaze straight into her soul and tell her that it’s going to be okay, flowing purple hair that reaches down to the midpoint of her back, a cute button nose, natural black eyeliner and eyeshadow, and, most importantly, a smile that warms every inch of Shepard’s body, mind and spirit.

“I...I...Wow…” Shepard stammers. She’s dreamt of seeing Tali unmasked for years now, both in a romantic and sexual context, but no matter how close the dreams got, nothing quite compares to the real thing.

Tali’s cheeks flush a dark purple. “So this is my naked body,” she says, gesturing to herself. Shepard can’t help but focus her entire attention on the way her lips move rather than just a blinking light on the mask near her mouth as well as the natural soothing timbre of her voice, untouched by any robotic voice-changing subsystems.

“You’re utterly breathtaking,” Shepard says, meaning it in every sense of the word.

“Thank you, Shepard. This...This makes me so happy...Just being here with you...”

Shepard smiles and takes off her shirt, revealing her tight six pack and pert breasts. “Not as dramatic, I know, but it’s still necessary.” She hooks her fingers underneath her waistband and starts struggling to pull down when Tali stops her.

“Wait! I want to take off your panties,” she asks.

Shepard looks at her shimmering purple eyes. “Fuck, I just can’t say no to those eyes,” she says. “Sit on my face. I wanna give that ass the attention it deserves.”

Tali nods and circles around the bed, her ass quaking slightly with every step. She sits down on top of Shepard’s face, placing her asshole squarely on Shepard’s nose. The first thing Shepard notices is how _intense_ the musk is in between her legs. She didn’t notice it earlier because the smell of her armpits was drowning it out, but Tali’s pussy and ass are both ripe with concentrated, unwashed sweat that’s been cooking inside her suit for God knows how long. She takes a deep inhale, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the musk of Tali’s pussy clogs her sinuses.

“Ooh~” Tali giggles when she feels the brief puffs of cool air from Shepard’s nose hit her asshole. “I never knew you were such a kinkster, Shepard~”

The Quarian lays down on her belly, squishing her perky purple breasts against the tight skin of Shepard’s washboard abs. Licking her lips in anticipation, she hooks her fingers under the waistband of her panties and starts pulling down. Shepard’s dick is so large that Tali is surprised she isn’t wearing boyshorts, and it’s quite the struggle to get the thin panties over the large obstacle that is her girlfriend’s penis. With one final push, it’s free, and it springs up and smacks Tali in the chin. Tali beams and wraps her hands around Shepard’s cock. She just sits there for a few moments, feeling Shepard’s cock radiate her body heat onto her palms, feeling her girlfriend’s steady heartbeat, gently rubbing her hands along the shaft and feeling how flawlessly smooth her skin is and watching as a bead of translucent precum drips out of her crown.

Then, the smell hits her. The day before, Shepard had every waking moment from dusk till dawn working out. By the time she was finished, she was so exhausted that she had no energy left to take a shower and went straight to sleep with her body still covered in sweat. And now that powerful, concentrated dick musk is flowing into Tali’s nose.

“Oh my God…” she mutters.

Almost unconsciously, she seals her violet lips around the tip of Shepard’s cock and starts going down, tracing circles around her shaft with her purple tongue. Shepard moans into Tali’s pussy and figures that she’s had enough of just smelling for the time being. Keeping her nose planted on Tali’s plum asshole, she traces her tongue along the length of her pussy. A shiver runs up her spine as her mouth is filled with the sour taste of concentrated sweat and vaginal discharge from months without being washed. Once she’s cleaned up all of the fluids from the outside of Tali’s pussy, she slips her tongue inside, spreading her tight purple vaginal walls. They both moan in unison as Tali pushes her head down further, taking care to only take more into her mouth once her tongue has completely cleaned all of the sweat off of what’s already in her mouth. She cups Shepard’s balls with a three-fingered hand, scratching the top layer of skin on her taint and pleasing the underside of her balls with two fingers while her thumb is dedicated to the topside. 

Shepard claps her hands on top of Tali’s ass, kneading the copious flesh in between her strong fingers. Her nose accidentally slips past Tali’s backdoor and into her asshole, making the Quarian moan. The vibrations of Tali’s voice onto her cock and her warm, silky smooth anal walls push her over the edge and she finds it impossible to hold out against temptation. She slides her tongue out of Tali’s pussy, drags it up along her taint to her asshole. She circles it around her rim, making sure it’s sufficiently lubed up before sliding it in. She seals her lips around her asshole, deeply kissing it as she gradually spreads her anal walls with her tongue and pushes herself deeper inside. She squishes Tali’s asscheeks together, enveloping her entire face in the warm, sweaty embrace of her creamy lilac assflesh and trapping her nose deep into her asscrack. Her inhales are deep while her exhales are shallow, making sure she can absorb as much of Tali’s ass musk as possible. Smelling from the skin of her crack isn’t as powerful as straight from the hole, but the hole has more important things to do. Besides, she always has the taste of Tali’s sweaty asshole, too.

Tali briefly pulls her head off of Shepard’s cock. “Fuck, Shepard...I think the treatment made me more sensitive...” she says breathily, biting her lip. 

“Oh, is that so?” Shepard says smugly before immediately burying her face in Tali’s ass again.

Tali idly strokes Shepard’s dick with one hand while forcing her head deeper into her ass with the other, moaning and breathing hot air onto her sensitive tip. There’s enough purple-tinted saliva coating her shaft that it can serve as lube, and Shepard moans as she feels the unique sensation of getting a handjob from someone with only three fingers.

“Oh God, I’m gonna cum!” Tali moans loudly.

Shepard picks up the pace, pushing her tongue as deep into Tali’s asshole as she can and circling it around her anal walls as quickly as possible. They both tighten their grips, Shepard’s on Tali’s ass and Tali’s on the back of Shepard’s head. The Quarian moans and starts grinding her hips, dragging her pussy along the soft skin of Shepard’s neck. She throws her head back and screams as she reaches her climax. A batch of purple-tinted girlcum gushes out of her pussy and paints Shepard’s neck and chest while her asshole expands and contracts around her tongue. Shepard briefly releases one of her asscheeks and plants a firm, open-handed spank on it, making it jiggle.

“Oh my~” Tali purrs. “Mmmm, that felt so good, Shepard. I don’t know how I lived without being intimate with you before.”

Shepard takes one last deep whiff before pulling her tongue and face away from Tali’s ass. “We aren’t done, are we?” she says, trying her level best to sound suave instead of needy. 

“Of course we aren’t, silly! We haven’t had any actual sex yet, nor have I made you cum! Now, don’t move. I wanna take the lead here.”

She crawls forward, dragging her pussy along Shepard’s body and leaving a slime trail of translucent girlcum. Once she gets to the dick, she spins around and starts grinding her pussy along the underside of her shaft, making Shepard moan. However, as tempting as it is to see her gorgeous face and breasts, she simply can’t resist the magnetic allure of Tali’s round, lilac ass.

“Actually, can you turn back around?” Shepard asks.

“What, do you love my ass more than you love my face? Naughty girl~” she teases.

Tali turns around once more, sliding Shepard’s cock right in between her asscheeks. She paints the underside of her dick in feminine fluids and leftover saliva from her earlier rimjob. Unable to handle the teasing, Shepard plants her hands on Tali’s ass and spreads her cheeks, revealing her spit-shined purple backdoor and dripping lilac pussy. With expert hip movements, she guides the tip of her cock to the entrance to Tali’s cunt and pushes inside, spearing half of her length inside of her with a single motion. They both moan in unison, and Tali turns her head to look at her girlfriend with a sultry smile.

“Jeez, didn’t you hear me when I said I wanted to take the lead? Guess I’ll just have to do it now,” she teases.

The Quarian pushes her hips down, sheathing the remainder of Shepard’s length inside of her. She bites her lip and faces forward before lifting her hips up again, starting to get into the rhythm. She places her spread, three-fingered hands behind her, supporting her weight on the tight skin of Shepard’s abs. While Tali gradually picks up speed, Shepard reaches forward and firmly kneads her asscheeks. She’s torn about what to do with the massive, jiggling ass in front of her. Part of her wants to be as delicate as possible and worship it to show Tali just how much she loves her body by just sitting here for hours and marveling at her sinfully soft flesh on her skin and how it squishes in between her fingers. However, another part of her wants to make Tali her _bitch_ and be a violent domme, spanking her ass until not a single inch of it isn’t covered in dark purple handprints. She decides to split the difference by spanking Tali’s right cheek with as much force as she can muster while kneading the opposite cheek with a strong but tender grasp. Every time Tali reaches the tip of Shepard’s cock, she sneaks in a sharp strike before she has the chance to go back down, sending the lilac flesh jiggling from her force.

“Mmmf, Shepard! I love it when you’re rough with me!” she moans, scratching Shepard’s abs with her sharp alien claws.

Shepard grins menacingly. Encouraged by Tali’s words, she moves her opposite hand to her mouth and pops two fingers into it. She swirls them around her tongue and coating them with a healthy amount of saliva, watching her girlfriend’s ass jiggle and her silky plum hair shake every time she lands on Shepard’s thighs. Once her fingers are sufficiently lubed up, she slips them past Tali’s asscheeks and presses them against her backdoor. Tali moans sharply as her asshole opens up and accepts Shepard’s fingers. She slides in down to the second knuckle and takes a moment to firmly bear down on her anal walls before pulling them back out.

Tali’s ass never stops jiggling. The force from when she bottoms out and crashes onto Shepard’s washboard abs combined with Shepard’s spanking once she reaches her peak ensures that the Quarian’s ass is constantly shaking like lilac jelly in an earthquake. And yet, despite the constant movement surrounding it, her opposite hand doesn’t once falter or break rhythm. Shepard consistently slides both fingers down to the base and pulls them back out, working them from side to side while they’re inside of her. Sometimes, if the timing’s right, she can feel the outline of her dick through the warm fleshy membrane separating her vaginal and anal canals.

Shepard leans her head back onto the bed and moans. “Fuck, Tali, I’m gonna cum!”

“It’s okay! Cum inside! Cum inside me and fill me with your love!”

Tali slams her hips down on top of Shepard’s hips one last time. Shepard stops spanking her and instead uses that hand to firmly grip her ass while her fingers stay bottomed out inside of her, massaging her anal walls. She grits her teeth, squeezes her eyes shut and cums inside of her girlfriend, filling her up with a piping hot load of human cum. Tali moans and balls her hands into fists, leaving skin-deep scratches on Shepard’s rock hard abs as she pulls her fingers in.

Once Shepard’s orgasm passes, Tali falls backwards, her head landing right above Shepard’s breasts. “That was better than everything I’ve ever hoped for,” she coos softly, looking up at her girlfriend.

Shepard leans her head forward and plants a long, romantic kiss on the top of Tali’s head, breathing in the smell of her silky smooth hair. She wraps her arms around Tali’s body and starts gently feeling up her perky breasts, squeezing her dark purple nipples in between her thumb and forefinger. Tali moans huskily and places her hands on top of Shepard’s. They stay like this for what feels like hours, just enjoying each other's company and appreciating their gentle, loving touches as Shepard’s cum slowly oozes out of her pussy and onto the bed, her dick shrinking inside the lilac folds of her pussy.

Eventually, Shepard whispers “Ready to go again?”

Tali nods, beaming. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
